A Real Family
by Ligerous Prime
Summary: A girl named Sylvia runs away from home and finds the Autobots, but her parents find her and take her home. She becomes frustrated and kills her parents, who she later finds out were using her to try and find the Bots and become rich because they had the new tech. Sylvia must fight to protect her friends from humanity's growing thirst for new technology.
1. Chapter 1

"Please! No! It's true I swear!" Sylvia screamed as the paramedics dragged her away from the crime scene.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to calm down," one of them told her as they gave her pain meds.

The young girl just stared blankly. She had dark hair with stripes of red and blonde mixed in. Her blue eyes were icy and crisp. She stared for a last second before her eyes went dull and Sylvia went into shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvia opens her eyes to see the last place she remembered being; the Autobot base. She looked around, but she saw nothing.

"Jack?" she called. Her soft voice echoed off of the dull steel walls. Nothing answered her, not even the slightest movement.

'I'm dead,' she thought as she realized that the walls and floors were just recollections from her memory. She collapsed to the ground and buried her face in her arms. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, then she looked around and realized that she was now in a hospital and a nurse was frantically asking her questions.

"Did you say something, sweetheart?" the nurse asked quietly.

"No, go away," Sylvia said briskly. The room quickly cleared and a quiet knock came from the door at the far side of the quiet hospital room. It opened and Jack came in. "Jack!"

"Sylvia, are you okay? I came as soon as my mom would let me," Jack frantically said.

"I'm fine now that I have someone here that I know," she answered. Then she stood up and walked over to her friend. "I don't like it here, I feel vulnerable, like at any second some monster is going to jump out and kill me."

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do," he said calmly.

Another knock came and Jack's mother came. "Sylvia, you're walking!" she said enthusiastically.

"Nurse June, I am perfectly capable of taking steps with the legs that I got when I was born," Sylvia said. "Can I go home now?"

"Well, I'll let the doctor know that you're homesick, but you can't leave just yet," she said leaving and closing the door behind her.

Sylvia buried her face in her hands. "Do you see what I'm talking about?" she asked and Jack sighed.

"Still, I can't do anything!" he answered.

"You can get Arcee, Jack, she can pick me up and take me back to where I belong!" she protested.

"Sylvia!" Jack said grabbing her hands. "Listen to me, they're going to put you in a mental hospital."

"Why? They don't need to!" Sylvia said, outraged.

"They said their not ready to put you back out in the 'real world'," Jack sighed.

"What do they know about the real world?" she asked.

"That's just what the doctor told me," he said.

"Will you tell Optimus?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll have my mom talk to the doctor," he said leaving. Once he was gone and she was all alone she looked down at her empty hands and felt a sudden discomfort, as if something that she needed was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvia was awoken by the soft sound of her phone ringing. She opened her eyes and looked around, then she grabbed her phone and saw that it was Jack who was calling her.

She answered her phone. "Jack? What happened?" she asked.

"Not much, how are you?" he asked.

"Sane as ever," Sylvia answered.

"I don't know whether that's good or bad."

"It's good."

"Look, can you do something crazy?"

"Anytime, what do you need?"

"They're going to put you in a mental hospital, but we don't want that, so you need to jump out the window."

"What?! Usually when you ask me to do crazy stuff, it's just something little, like- I don't know- something that won't _kill_ me!"

"You won't die, Arcee will catch you," Jack said and Sylvia opened the window. She looked down and saw Jack standing next to Arcee in the narrow alleyway.

She hung up her phone. "If I die it's _your_ fault," she yelled down at Jack, then she jumped off of the window ledge and fell into Arcee's arms. She was lowered to the ground gently by Arcee.

"I told you that you'd be fine," Jack said, grabbing Sylvia to steady her.

"I knew it'd be fine, I was just... messing with you."

"I'm sure that's what happened."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry to break up your bonding time, but I don't have all day," Arcee said impatiently.

When they arrived at the Autobot base Sylvia was immediately embraced with a hug from Miko. Jack helped her pry the younger girl off, then Sylvia looked around.

"Where's Raf?" she asked.

"Some kind of family thingy," Miko answered.

"Okay, where are Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee?" Sylvia asked.

"We do more than just sit around and babysit you guys," Arcee answered briskly.

"So, Jack, do you want to go for a walk?" Sylvia asked her friend.

"Uh, sure," Jack told her and she smiled a little. They walked around outside until it got dark, then they went back.

About a half an hour after Jack and Sylvia got back, so did Optimus and the other Autobots. Sylvia turned the television onto the news and kicked back on the couch.

A sudden beeping noise went off. "Turn that thing off!" Miko screamed across the room.

"I can't tu-" Ratchet started, then a tall man walked in yelling.

"Prime!" he said.

"Yes, Agent Fowler," Optimus said walking up to the human.

"Do you know what happened? A little girl jumped out of a window, at the hospital, then was sighted riding off with Jack, fully conscious!"

"Hello, I'm here, I exist," Sylvia said getting up and walking across the large clearing towards the man.

"What were you thinking, little girl?" he asked her. "Your parents are worried sick about you."

"They don't give a scrap about me! They would rather see me dead than return home! They have everything they could possibly need, right? All they need is their money! Who even are you? Telling me _my_ business!" she screamed at him.

"They do care about you, and I am special agent William Fowler!" he yelled back.

"Look, everyone thought I was crazy when I was saying I wanted to come back to here, and when I was threatening them, but my parents want me back so they can get _money_! They want to find this place, they want the "technology of the century", they couldn't care less that I was going to be put in a mental hospital."

"I will drag you if I have to," he threatened.

"Try me."


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvia stared into the eyes of Fowler as he glared at her. "I'm not leaving for any reason," she said.

"What do you think I'm going to tell the doctor? 'Yeah, she ran away. She's perfectly fine, but she won't go back to her parents.' They'll want me to explain!" Fowler told her.

"I'll go back, _but_ under one condition. You have to see how they treat me. And I'm not staying with them!" she said.

"Okay, come on kid."

"I'm 15, so you can stop calling me 'kid'," she said storming off after him.

He took her back to her parents' house. When she knocked on the door her mother opened it.

"Oh, it's you," she said to Sylvia. "Come in." She opened the door more and Fowler walked Sylvia in.

"Okay, I'm alive, can I leave now?" Sylvia asked.

"No! You are never leaving again!" her mother said.

"You have no power over me!" Sylvia screamed at her, then made a break for the door.

She got about a mile away before she slowed down and breathed.

'I just ran away from home,' she thought to herself, then she looked around. She was in a dense forest with trees so tall she couldn't see the sky. They casted shadows onto the ground and covered the dirt path that Sylvia was standing on.

A plane flew over Sylvia and she watched as it turned sharply and flew straight at her. Full of fear, she leaped into the forest to her left and peered out through a bush. She decided that if something was going to happen she wasn't going to stick around to see. She started walking away from the path. The brush was scraping against her bare legs as she struggled through the forest. The branches from the trees grabbed at her clothes. Sylvia tripped over a tree limb and fell, her arms and legs getting scraped up from the rocks and branches on the ground. She pushed herself to her feet and stood up.

Deeper in the woods something was moving towards Sylvia. She heard a branch snap and turned toward it. Grabbing a branch she slowly headed toward the noise.

"Hello?" she said, but when she finished she screamed as something leaped out at her. It pinned her to the ground with bloody claws, digging into her chest and stomach. Sylvia looked up to see the creature's mouth, slobbery and about two inches from her face. She muffled a scream as it lowered its large jaws and growled at her. It's eyes were black pits of death and Sylvia hoped that someone would help her, but she was too afraid to yell for them. It growled at her once more, then she remembered that she was holding a tree branch.

She hit the wolf with the branch as hard as she could. Her strength was waning as the day slowly changed into night. Once the wolf was off of her chest, Sylvia got up and started running away from it. She looked back to see that it was following her. Its jaws were dripping with slobber and her blood. With every stride its muscles rippled and it gained about a foot.

Sylvia, who was still looking back at her pursuer, ran into something (or someone) and fell to the ground hitting her head on a tree, that caused her to go out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Sylvia woke up in her parents' house on the worn-down, moldy couch. All she could see was the bright light of a flashlight that someone was holding in front of her face.

"Turn that thing off!" she yelled.

"Not until you tell me where to find your friends!" she heard the voice of her father. She shivered in fear as she realized what this meant, for her and her friends. If she didn't tell him, he would kill her. If she did, he would either get himself killed or the Autobots killed.

"I'm sorry, there seems to be a misunderstanding, I am not going to let you threaten me," Sylvia said then she grabbed the flashlight and hit the demanding man with it.

"You will pay," he said before she hit him again, knocking him out.

"I don't think you know what you're talking about," she said, looking around. She was in the moldy old house that she had spent most of her childhood in. The walls creaked, threatening to fall down any second, but she was used to it. Ever since she met Jack at school, her parents had been especially hateful towards her, and she knew why; she broke the curfew often. She didn't care though, as long as she was awake she could get help.

Sylvia went down rickety stairs to the basement, where she knew that she could find food. She packed as much food as she could get into her little bag and then she reached for a pistol that lay on a table near the freezer. She stopped and wondered if she should take it, she knew that she would probably need it, but she didn't know what would happen if she did take it. She made up her mind and picked up the gun.

Sylvia promised herself then and there that she would never return that house, and that if she ever was attacked by either of her parents ever again she would attack them back. And she would make sure that they would never get another chance to hurt her again. She would shoot them, and she wouldn't feel bad about it at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my goodness! I'm already on Chapter 6! I'm so excited for this chapter, finally we've got some other characters in this thing. And we get to meet a person that is related to Sylvia in a different way than others. New character(s) coming soon!

Sylvia had walked to school that morning. She was quiet and she sat at the back of the classroom all day. At the end of the day Jack approached her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her, his blue eyes searching hers.

"I guess it is," Sylvia lied.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I ran away, and then I was attacked. I don't know what happened after that, I ran into and hit my head on something. I woke up and then I- I don't know how to explain it, just that I ran away and that I will kill him if I have to."

"Come on, I told Arcee to be prepared for you to be coming with us."

"Okay, what will happen though?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to find out," Jack said grabbing her hands. "I'll be here the whole time," he promised her then they met Arcee outside. It took about ten minutes to get to the base.

When they arrived Optimus was there waiting.

"I know, I know. You were going to say that running away was selfish, and unsafe, and I shouldn't have, but you don't understand what goes on in that house-" Sylvia started.

"Actually, I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that you're in danger and that Fowler wants to find you and give you back to them," Optimus said.

"But you're in more danger," she said.

"If you go back I won't be the only one in trouble."

"Who?"

"Sylvia, do you have any siblings?"

"No! Please, not Christal! Not my sister!" Sylvia screamed, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sylvia, you have to tell me where to find your sister," Optimus probes.

"My parents told me she was dead."


End file.
